New Girl in Town
by SomedaySunshine
Summary: Koneko is sent to tokyo to study and meets the yu yu gang. There she finds out a big secret and somehow works for Koenma. Bad at summarys but i think the pairing will be either koneko/kurama or koneko/Jin... please read!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story and im going to use Yu Yu Hakusho characters (I dont own them all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi for creating the best anime ever) and one of my own characters. If u would like to see what my own character looks like go on deviantart and search up SorryImNotPerfect. That is my account on there and i made a picture of Koneko, my character. And that is what she looks like... Well starting the story now...

"talk"

'Suiichi'

-yokuo-

Chapter One

Koneko's POV

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_**"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream as i shoot up on my bed and promtly fall off. "Such a nice way to wake up in the morning..." I mumble as I slam my hand down on the alarm clock. I run over to my dresser and get on some white shorts and a light purple tanktop. I run down stairs shouting at the top of my lungs, "MOM WHAT ARE WE HAVING for..." I stop when I see my mom and dad sitting at the breakfast table with serious expressions on their faces. "Have a seat honey." my mom says. "Okay..." I say as I sit down on the other side of the table. "Honey we have decided to send you to Tokyo so you can study there during the last two years of highschool" my dad states, cutting straight to the point. "WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND SCHOOL AND MY _LIFE_!" I yell. "You'll make new friends there, we've enrolled you in school there, and you will come back to your life after this", my mom states matter-of-factly, "You leave in two weeks so start packing!"

End Of POV

(Two weeks later)

Kurama's POV

Im walking along the park trail, it's a beautiful day where the sky is so blue it seems fake and theres only a few puffy clouds rolling by.

-the air is still so much more stuffy than in makai-

'I know yokuo you've said that five times in the last hour'

-well it's true. Wait what is that red?-

'Whats what?'

-That white van driving down the street-

'That's a moving van'

-and what's a moving van?-

'a van someone puts their belongings in when they move'

-Do you think they are moving by you `cause they are heading towards your house-

'you mean _our_ house and maybe. Anyways we need to get home'

I start walking home and about half an hour later we round the corner to our street. I blanch when I see the moving van across from our house.

-I _told _you red! They _were _moving in by yo- i mean us!-

'I never said they were'nt yokuo'

-*growls*-

'No need to get mad yokuo'

I walk inside to see my mother running around the kitchen and the smoke alarm going off.

"Mother is there a fire!" I yell as i run into the kitchen. "No its the pie!" she shouts back to me. We get the smoke under control and i baked a new pie for my mother. "What do you want to do with this pie mother?" I ask. "I was wondering if you can take this over to the new neighbores Suiichi?" she questions while handing me the pie and shoo-ing me out the door. "Thanks!" she yells before slamming the door shut.

..."huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is my first story and im going to use Yu Yu Hakusho characters (I dont own them all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi for creating the best anime ever) and one of my own characters. If u would like to see what my own character looks like go on deviantart and search up SorryImNotPerfect. That is my account on there and i made a picture of Koneko, my character. And that is what she looks like... Well starting the story now...

"talk"

'Suiichi'

-yokuo-

_koneko thinking/dreaming_

Chapter Two

Kurama's POV

..."huh?"

'Oh well, I better take this over to their house.'

I walk over to their house with the pie in my hands and knock on their door, and promtly gasp in my head because there, right infront of me, is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long, long dark red hair with a wisp covering one of her light purple eyes. Its as glossy as mine!

"Hello! Are you here for anything?" she asks, her head cocking to the side slightly. I cant seem to make any words come out of my mouth! "Helloooooooo?" she repeats while waving a hand infront of my face. That snaps me out of my daze. "Oh, im sorry, my mother wanted me to take this pie over to welcome you to the neighborhood." I state while giving her the pie. "Oh Thank You!" she cheeps.

End Of POV

Koneko's POV

I open the door to a VERY handsome guy standing there with a pie in his hands and an awe-struck expression on his face. We talked a little bit and soon we are saying our goodbyes and I walk back inside with dessert in my hands. I plop the delicous smelling pie on the table and flop down on the couch with the T.V. remote in my hand. "ahhhhhhh" I sigh as i relax into the comfy cushions on the overly fluffy couch. _That guy was really cute i wonder who he is I didnt even get a name! Well anyways I didnt give him a name either, but I still know nothing about him... ill find out more eventually._ _Hmmm, red hair and green eyes... dont see that often. _I fell asleep to the news guy's monotone voice and the thrumming of the air conditioner.

(next day)

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I smack my hand down on my alarm clock and stare at the ceiling. _Why did I even bring that alarm clock with me? Wait, what day is it? Oh yeah I still have a whole month before school starts... well then lets go out shopping for clothes. Ive got 12,000 dollars and a wardrobe waiting to happen!_

I swing my feet off the edge of the bed and skip across the room to get clothes, im wearing a white tanktop with a green lace, rose patterned, off-both-shoulders shirt and black shorts. I brush my hair and throw it into a side braid so it hands over my shoulder and down my front. I run down stairs and put a poptart and about $300.00 in a white purse with a rose on it and yank on my cowboy boots and run out the door!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-o! Its me. Well im gonna start chapter three and im sorry if they are really short chapters but I have the attention span of a cat. (yes I kno that didnt make sense but it did to me!) I'll try to make the chapters longer but im also hitting a wall with coming up with ideas! So bear with me while I try to make this chapter longer than usual and if you want anything to happen in the story please review or pm me, well on with the story! And by the way, im going to have Jin be talking like a normal american since I cant type anything Irish. Please dont hate me! *cowers in fear*

"talk" (authors notes)

'Suiichi'

-yokuo-

koneko thinking/dreaming

Jin thinking

Chapter Three

Koneko's POV

I run out the door and jog around the side of the house to grab my bike from the back. Jumping on it I ride my bike to Target (AN: yes I know that there are probly no targets in japan but im putting one in so HA!). I chain my bike up and walk inside where I immeadily run into a guy with a weird shade of orange hair and some sort of blue jumpsuit on.

"Oh im so sorry im wasnt paying attention to where I was going! Gomen!"

"It's ok pretty lady it's not like it's that bad"

"Baka! Where did you go to now!" Hiei asks nobody in particular while turning the corner to see Kuwabara standing with a girl. He turns back to Jin to tell him he found the idiot.

Jin's POV

I move to stand next to Hiei and watch as Kuwa talks with a girl. **Strange. The girl seems so familiar. Like Ive seen her or met her before. Oh well, better go over and introduce myself.**

I stride over and grab her hand, pumping it up and down while I say, "Hello there, my names Jin if you'd want to know. Whats your name?" After getting over the initial shock from the red haired man. "Oh, ah my names Koneko Shoujouhi" She stated and did a short bow infront of him. "Well sorry but we need to get back to the real reason we came here so bye" Hiei stated as he turned around and started to walk away. He swore he heard him say stupid human under his breath. Thats when it hit him how she felt so familiar. "Sh-Sho-chan?" I asked her tentivly. He watched as her eyes widened and a joyful expression lit up her face like the fourth of july. "Jin-chan!" she exclaimed. I gave her a smile and she launched herself at me. She tackled me and hugged me till I couldnt breathe. She got off and looked at me with joy, hurt, confusion, and content in her eyes and i swear the world stopped as she said five little words to me that made me absolutly speechless. The words being "Why did you leave me?" as a lone tear slipped free from her watery eyes, then added to the already bad mess, "without saying goodbye to your best friend?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA I LOOOOOOOOVE HAVING CLIFFY'S! well anyways please review if you want to know what happened in the past with Jin and Koneko and why it seems jin left her, hmmmmmmm I would like to know myself. Anyway till next time, Ja


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everbudy. Its me, your beloved cat that nobody else wants. Yes I know that was a little random, deal with it . anyways, lets start the story and if ANY of you think I own the yu yu hakusho characters, your really stupid, cuz then why would I be writing a fan fiction? DUH! Sorry for my behavior, I am just hanging off the edge of sanity today and its making me rather irritable. Well, start the story!**

"talk" (authors notes)

'Suiichi'

-yokuo-

koneko thinking/dreaming

**Jin thinking**

Chapter Four

After dodging a bullet with Sho-chan yesterday, Jin asked her if she wanted to hang out like old times when they were little and go to the park where they first met, then maybe go hang around the mall. As he walked his way to her temporary (AN: spell check?) home to pick her up he thought about how he would tell her about how he went away without revealing anything.

A nine year old Jin was walking home from hanging out with Sho-chan all day.

I wonder if she would like to play tomorrow as well?

he thought to himself while he continued skipping down the street.

He was interrupted by a portal popping up infront of him. Before he even had time to act it sucked him in, transporting his demon self to the demon realm. Never to be seen or heard from untill picked up by koenma.

To Koneko, he had left her. Alone with no other friends, without even saying goodbye.

Jin continued working with Koenma, not knowing where his 'Sho-chan' had gone. He didnt know her adress or even what she looked like.

He had given up on ever seeing her again a few years ago.

(AN: two years ago to be exact)

He sighed as he swung the lunch basket by his side and continued walking towards her house. He didnt like how she was acting colder than usual to him, almost like she was afraid that he would get up and dissapear again, leaving her stranded for the second time in her life. He arrived at her house and rang the bell. She answered the door in a light blue tank top with light slate gray jean shorts and white flip flops on with her red hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, a couple strands framing her face perfectly. She hopped outside and shut then locked the door behind her. Turning to him she gave him a smile and said, "shall we be going?" With a faint blush to his cheeks he agreed.

**Why am I blushing? Ive never blushed with sho-chan before! But- she just looked so cute! Wait... I didnt just say Koneko looked cute! Did I? AAARRRRRGGGG**

"Jiiiiiiiin, JIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" she exclaimed infront of his face, her nose almost touching his. "Uh, wha- WHAT!" I jumped about a foot in the air and landed on the ground two feet away, a blush raging across my face. I looked away trying to hide my blushing face, but she ended up seeing it anyways. She gave me a weird look and beckoned for me to follow her. We went to the park and had lunch while I told her a lie about where I had gone. Then we went to the mall. By the time we were done hanging out it was night-time. I figured i'd walk her home.

Halfway there I got a call from Koenma about a very very very strong demon hiding in the city and I should meet up with the others and go take it down. I looked sadly over at Koneko and said, "Sorry Sho-chan, I need to go and head to my work, its an emergency! Do you think you would be alright if I left you to walk home from here on?" "Sure! Im fine walking home alone, I _can _take care of myself now ya' know!" "Thanks Sho-chan! I'll call you tomorrow! Bye!" I waved back at her as a ran to the meeting spot with my friends.

_Hmmmmmm, I wonder what his work is like. I think ill follow him_.

I thought as I crept along after Jin. Somehow managing to mask my aura so it was like im not even there.

Soon he entered a clearing in the forest where the rest of the gang sat, waiting for him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and now Jin were standing in the clearing.

I jumped behind a bush, nobody saw me or could tell I was there because of my masked aura.

But that guy

*looking at Kurama* _is my neighbor, and that guy _*looking at kuwabara* _was who I bumped into at the store the other day, and that guy _*looking at Hiei* _was with him. Now who is that guy? _*looking at Yusuke*

"Well everyone! I think you already know what your mission is! We think its somewhere here in the city. Try not to get any pedestrians involved." and with that Botan flew off on an oar. "Bye Botan! Thanks for the tip!" Jin called up to her while waving. "Can we get going now? I want to get back to sleep." Hiei complained. "Come on Hiei, I thought you loved fighting?" Kurama tryed to get the fire demon in a better mood. "Yeah! Me an' Urameshi love to fight, no matter the time!" Kuwabara stated with his fist in the air in dramatic fashion. "Nobody wants to listen to your idiotness, kuwabara." Hiei said, a bored tone in his voice. "Why you-!" Kuwabara gritt out and lunged at Hiei but was held back by Yusuke. "Hello guys, we need to get to the demon to stop it from destroying the city, now is not the time for fights." Kurama pleaded. "Fine! But after the shrimp gets it" kuwabara stated. They walked away not nowing of the girl who followed in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Boy, do I have a suprise for you! I dont own any YYH characters and if I did I would be a very lucky person. But anyway lets get on with the story! Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions for the story!**

"talk" (authors notes)

'Suiichi'

-yokuo-

_koneko thinking/dreaming_

**Jin thinking**

Chapter Five

"So where is the demon supposed to be?" kuwabara asked. "According to Botan, It should be somewhere in the city, probly (AN: spell check?) in an alley-way of some sort" Kurama stated in a smart tone. "Then lets start looking in alley-ways baka" Hiei iterjected, annoyence clear in his voice. Hiei's head snaped up and he started walking towards a certain alley-way. The rest sighed and followed him. When they got to the corridoor of the alley-way they saw what they were looking for, a tall kitsune, leaning against the wall.

"Hmmm, so you finally arrived. I was tired of waiting for you all to come to me." the kitsune rasped. They all got in a defensive stance and Kurama asked, "How did you know we were coming kitsune?"

The kitsune got up off the wall and walked over to him. "Because, little one, i have my ways of learning about whats going on in the human world. And unfourtunitly (AN: spell check?) for you, I know of all your technickes (tech-ne-ks) and ways to stop them. Except Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame, so i'll get rid of him first."No way you can get rid of m-" Hiei started but was cut off as the kitsune vanished and reappeared behind him, hitting a pressure point that made him paralyzed. Everyone gasped as Hiei fell to the ground with a dull thud. Koneko gasped from her spot at the front of the alleyway and the kitsune's special ears picked up on it. Nobody else heard it and he decided to play it out a bit longer. He turned towards a very angry Kurama and gave a laugh at how the man was losing his temper. Kurama broke the rose out and transformed it into his signature rose whip and lunged towards the fox, intent on killing the being who mercilisly shamed his best friend. The fox used the same trick on Kurama as Hiei and dissappeared only to reappear behind Kurama and grab the boy around the back of his neck. He lifted him off the ground and slowly began to drain his power from him. Everyone watched as Kurama's struggles became weaker and weaker till he lay limp in the foxes grasp, concious. Jin regained his composure execpt now he was furious. "Ha! How easy was that? Didnt even put up a good fight!" The fox chuckled. Jin lunged toward the kitsune from the air and spun around him, creating a mini tornado. He watched as the fox looked around, then locked gazes with him. The kitsune reached out with his hand and grabbed jin around the ankle when he had tryed to fly away. He threw the wind master against the wall, creating a small crator, then picked him up by his neck and procceded to steal his power and energy as well, leaving a very beat up Jin unconcious. Hearing a low, but loud, growl the remaining concious people turned their heads, or in Kurama's case, his eyes, towards the front of the alley where a very pissed off demoness stood. She had long, straight, silver hair down to the back of her knees, she also had dark blue eyes and was wearing a white strapless dress with a darkblue crop top over it that was off the shoulders, and black fighting shoes. She stood fuming as she locked eyes with a now sorta scared Kitsune. Of course he didnt show it. She ran towards him, at Hiei's speed, if not faster, and rammed her head into his stoumach, causing him to drop both Kurama and Jin. She bent down to Jin and layed him against the wall and her hand lingered at his cheek, making sure he was ok. She did the same with Kurama, minus the cheek part. As she turned back towards the kitsune he did his trick and popped up behind her, slashing three deep gashes in her side. She cried out in pain, which sounded oddly like a dog wimper to Yusuke, and clutched her side. She stood up and removed her hand from her side, letting the blood flow, and turned back towards the fox. She ran forward and placed her hand on his chest. He looked down at her suprised and she smirked at him, before letting the shadows jump from her hand, swallowing him into oblivion. After the kitsune was gone she turned back towards the spirit dectives, now all concious, and began to change into...

**Well hey guys! How was that for a chapter? O.o... your right, it WAS amazing! Sorry for the violence and review review review! Im not continuing till I got at least two reviews, sound fair?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for that guys, I really have alot to do. Alot of my friends are mobbing me all the time to hang out and its taking a spot in my schedual and high school started last thursday so its gonna be even harder but ill try, and sorry for the short chapters, I cant stay still for long. Anyways special thanks to...**

**SinisteRRRsAngel:**

**I really like your reviews and the suggestions, i think i might use them!**

**Well anyways lets start the story...**

Chapter Six

Before on New Girl in Town...

_He looked down at her suprised and she smirked at him, before letting the shadows jump from her hand, swallowing him into oblivion. After the kitsune was gone she turned back towards the spirit dectives, now all concious, and began to change into..._

"Koneko?!", Jin and kurama shouted. Right as she changed she fell on the ground, coughing up blood. Jin got up and struggled to her side. "Sho-chan? Sho-chan are you alright!" he wimpered, as she struggled to stand up. She stood up and shook Jin off her arm. "Jin, im alright!" this was interruppted as she broke into another coughing fit. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned as she clutched her side and swayed. She then realized what she was doing and dropped her hand and stood up straighter. As she started to walk away the bumbling fool caught up with her and stopped her from going any further, "Why not we take her to the spirit world Hospital center?" Kurama stepped up and agreed with kuwabara. Yusuke walked over to kuwabara and slapped him on the back saying, "Who knew you could come up with something smart?" Koneko sighed and swayed to the side, her vision was getting blurry and if she didnt get home who knew what would happen. She turned around and kept walking as she swayed. Nobody but hiei saw it coming as suddenly the ground came up to meet her, stopping only as a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. The last thing she saw before the black took over was Kurama, yusuke, and Kuwabara running towards her.

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was she wasnt at her house, she was staring at a light pink ceiling. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was staring into bright, concerned, blue eyes.

"GAH!"

"Whats wrong Sho-chan?"

"Nothing you just frightened me"

"Oh im sorry"

"Its ok, can you tell me where we are?"

"Ummmm, ah, im not sure we can tell you yet" jin explained, not looking her in the eyes.

Just then the spirit detectives and Koenma burst into the room. Kuwabara was rambling on about how she had shadows in her hands and they ate the poor guy alive. Koenma walked over to the bed and asked me "Whats your name, you look human but you must be special to have been brought here?" Jin stuttered at his bluntness and Hiei looked on in amusment.

"Um well my name is Koneko"

"And you know what this place is"

"Not exactly, but i do know of demons existence"

"So you do"

"Yes"

At this point Kuwabara jumped in with a question of his own, "Who was that other girl, the one with the silver hair?"

**Ok guys, Ive been crazy busy with highschool and it started last thursday but still im sorry but this story is on temporary hold, I got like five different storys floatin' around in my head and im going to take a couple weeks to write about another five chapters or so then ill upload them kay?**


End file.
